the lions
by bellavamp9
Summary: I dont own twilight. a story of edward and bellas adventures with a twist. They are lions. Please RR and tell me if i should continue okay. RATED M for later chapter if wanted/needed. thanks to my BETA MCRshortstackedme
1. chapter one

Chapter: One

**I do not, sad, as it may be, own twilight I just love to mess with the characters a bit.** **Thanks so much to my FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD who also happens to be my BETA, MCRshortstackedme.**

** EPOV:  
**I ran as fast as I could through the forest, I needed a break from my 'family', and I could not take it anymore. The looks, the thoughts and the showing of affection they gave to each other both made me jealous and outright pissed off. They knew I was lonely, they knew I was dying inside to find my mate. The snide comments and jokes they made about me made me want to rip them apart. Sometimes I'd feel like maybe I was just a pet to them.

My name is Edward Cullen; I am a vampire and a lion are humans that can shift into a spiritual animal; they are so rare that in my one hundred plus years I have never seen another lion, another one of my own kind. Shifters are genetic beings so naturally my parents were both shifters too, so in that case I should say that apart from my parents I have never seen another lion shifter.

My parents have long since died, Carlisle was very intrigued by me being a shifter so much so, that when I was dying and he had no other choice but to try to change me into a vampire, neither of us knew that I would still be able to shift into my lion form. Carlisle had told me that he thought that the vampire venom would kill the lion spirit within and I would be a full vampire… that wasn't and isn't the case. And to make matters that much harder the vampire in me can read the minds of those around me.

A spirit is not something that can be killed or stripped from you, it is so powerful that even now as a vampire my shifter side demands to be known and let out on an almost daily of my new siblings are shifters, for which I am glad, and sad about, it would be fun to actually fit in for once instead of being the usual loner.

I took a deep breath through my nose and was assaulted by the smell of my prey, a prime buck trotting through the forest to have a sip of water to quench its thirst. How ironic that it would be used to quench mine too.I pounced on the buck before it knew what was happening; it let out a groan as I sunk my fangs into its fury neck and started to pull the blood out in mouthfuls. The lion inside was roaring to be let free and finish the carcass off. How could I say no, I pulled my teeth free and phased into my spirit form on all fours, my mouth filled with saliva over the smell of the raw meat. It took but two second for me to dig in and rip the flesh apart to satisfy the beast.

As I finished my meal and phased back into my vampire form I sighed defeated, how lonely must I have looked from a strangers view. Hunting got me so depressed, one is to hunt with their mate, and it is a sign of bonding and loving. After hunting it is nature to mate, it is part of both my vampire instincts and my spirit lion instincts. I was not only without a mate but to make matters worse for me I was a vampire and I was a shape shifter which meant my mating bond was that much harder to establish and to find. Not just anyone would do, they had to be special or it wouldn't work out at all.

I was headed north when the most amazing thing happened, thought I was dreaming when I came across the scent of a female mountain lion, I couldn't tell if she was a shifter or not but I followed the trail either way. Though I was not a mountain lion I was very much a normal lion, one who was again forced to face the fact that I was mate less. I hated going on hunts on my own because I would often become lonely and I could not partake in the events that followed each hunt, a bonding session with my significant other.

The scent soon disappeared, it must have been old. I sighed upset. I wasn't ready to go home and face my family yet, I could hear their thoughts from here and I wasn't about to step into lust-vile so I made a detour to my meadow, a peaceful place that I used to just think. I wondered what the events of tomorrow would hold for was going to be another school day filled with girls lusting and young 'men' and I use the term very loosely, shooting daggers of hatred toward me and my 'family'.

Once I returned from my evening stroll, everyone was dressed and presentable in the den awaiting my return to discuss any new information that the family had to share, something I always hated because of Emmett."Hey, little bro, have fun tonight?" he asked as I walked in the door quickly phasing back into my vampire form. He was being a smart ass; he loved to rub it in that I didn't have a mate to fool around with after hunting. He even made a comment once that because I don't have a mate I fool with myself after hunting each time.'_Must be lonely out there, I know why you took your time this time. Scratching an itch eh?'_ he chuckled in his head crudely at me."You know full well that was not the case, Emmett," I barked. I hated it when all he wanted to do was push my buttons and get on my nerves. No window has ever survived one of my 'fits' caused by Emmett. I kept my calm long enough to sit down calmly until Carlisle turned to me.

"Anything new, son?" he asked hopeful that someday I would find a mate of my own. I hated when he would single me out knowing that I did not like to be the center of attention especially when Emmett was in the room. I took a deep breath to calm myself once again and said very slowly as to get the desired effect on everyone in the room,"No, I am still without a mate who knows maybe I will see her at school, maybe not. Maybe I am destined to live alone forever." I grumbled and went on. "The only one I haven't tried to see if she was my mate is the new girl in town, the police chief's daughter. But I won't even bother to get my hopes up." I sighed not even angry anymore, just defeated.

The next day I drove to school at my normal pace not really in the mood to be bombarded with everyone's thoughts on how my family looked or of the new girl. Was there any real hope that I would find my mate? I stayed in my car, I was going to wait the bell out just have those few more minutes of peace and quiet… until I heard what sounded like a jet engine coming into the parking lot. But when I looked, there was no plane; all I saw was a rusting old truck.I watched amusedly as the driver struggled to get out of the cab of the truck and touch her toes to the floor. She walked around the other side of the truck and grabbed her bag out. I hopped out of my own car.

This must be the new girl, she was very pretty. Her hair was a gorgeous brown and she had long and toned legs and arms. Her ass was a site to see, so round and plump, how good it would feel in the hands of someone. I grabbed my bag from the car and just as I locked, it and I turned to see her one last time. She turned and we caught each other's eyes, in that instant I felt like was being blasted by air and floating on a cloud, I swore I felt my soul rip out of my chest and dangle itself above her before slipping into her chest and resting on her heart where it would stay.

She was absolutely the most beautiful goddess I had ever laid eyes on. In that, same instant I knew that I had found my imprint; my mate and I would do anything to protect her from harm. Our eyes stayed locked together as I walked over to where she was standing. She waited by her truck as if she knew that I was her mate, as if she could feel the piece of my soul that resting in her heart. I already loved her so much and I did not even know her name.

I am loving my BETA she is awesome. This story would be nothing without her. Thanks so much. Please read and review I would love to hear from the readers.

I have just found this others story which has no connection with mine and in which we have thought the same ideas and for what you are about to read its is much like hers but near the endings we choose different paths. I give the credit to BoddisMamma for those in the likeness are the same ideas also S.M. owns all twilight charecters and such i know i forget to put this in many of my chapters but i am saying it here. My Beta is having some trobbles with her computer so updating will be played by ear i am sorry for any wait there will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Two

I am so sorry for not updating sooner . I do not own twilight and all the coodos go to SM.

BETA'd by MCRshortstackedme.

Edward POV:

I just couldn't bare to tear my eyes away from her deep chocolate pooled eyes. I took a step closer and then again, her scent hit me like a ton of bricks and I thought my knees would give out from beneath me.

She smelled heavenly, like the sweetest strawberries and freshest freesias. I was to think that maybe I had died and gone to heaven, if that were even possible. Surely a creature as pure as her was not of this earth!

When I reached her I struggled immensely to control the urge to reach out and touch her, I need physical contact to prove to myself that she was in fact real and not a figment of my imagination. She started to chew on her bottom lip anxiously and I wondered what she was thinking.

_'Wait I can't hear her mind, why?'_ I asked myself as I tried harder to reach out and read her mind, still I came up empty… either was stupid or just not thinking at all, I dismissed that she was stupid, she was nothing but perfect to me.

"Hello, love." I purred to her,

"Love?" she asked in shock and surprise, quickly pulling herself back together she went on and asked, "Who are you?" I chuckled at her question, such a silly little girl.

"Silly little girl, my name is Edward Cullen and _I_ am your _mate_." I informed her matter-o-factly in a husky tone. "What is your name my sweet?" I purred again as the lion inside enjoyed what he saw.

"Bella," She replied, "Bella Swan." I was awarded with an answer. Her voice was like angels signing and bells chiming. Bella, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl, I sighed content. I was wrong of course, she wasn't a girl she wasn't even a young woman. Bella Swan was all women, a goddess in the flesh; no one could even hope to hold a candle next to her.

The conversation died after that and I could nothing but stare into her eyes, I was lost and happy about it. A moment later the bell rang, Bella shook her head as if to clear it and all of the student; including Bella were on their way towards the building.

I gently grasped her hand, she looked at our joining then at me but didn't fight me off, I gave her a crooked smile and she blushed, all feeling went straight through my body and landed in my loins.

I pulled her gently towards the woods in the opposite direction of the school; she came without any signs of disapproval or argument. I shouldn't have done it, it was her first day but I couldn't help myself I'd waited too long as it was.

We entered the cover of the trees and I stopped and turn to look at her. If she didn't want this then now was her chance to say so.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be ditching and I shouldn't drag you with me but I just can't help myself." Explained to her, she blushed and looked up at me through her lashes.

"What are you doing?" she asked so quietly wasn't sure if I even heard her.

"I just want to talk, please?" I wasn't beyond begging for her. She chewed her lip in thought.

"Okay… I trust you, I don't know why but I do." She blushed even harder. I wanted to claw my insides out from wondering what she was thinking to make her blush like that.

"Close your eyes and hop onto my back… think of it as a… piggy back ride?" I suggested. Her eyes were wide like a deer as she stared at me. "I won't hurt you and I promise no funny business." I crossed my heart to show I was serious. She giggled at the gesture and I groaned, never had heard such a sound in my life; I made it a goal to make her do that more often.

Slowly and timidly she climbed onto my back and within a minute we were in my meadow and I had her standing in front of me.

"You can open your eyes now." I whispered in her ear and she shivered. Opening her eyes she looked around and gasped opening and closing her mouth unable to form a sentence.

"It's beautiful! But how did… we get here?" she asked shocked ad in awe. I shifted on my feet nervously.

"I like to come here to think, it's quiet… like your mind." I whispered the last part knowing no human could hear me. She spun around and gaped at me.

"What do you mean like my mind?" she gasped. My eyes grew wide; she couldn't have possibly heard me!

"We have a lot to discuss… please don't freak out, I'll chase you and that could be dangerous… for you." I warned and pleaded with her. She sat Indian style on the grass then gestured for me to do the same with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and sat down in front of her.

"I was born in 1901…" I glanced at her, she showed that she was shocked but made no move to leave so I went on. "My parents and I caught the Spanish influenza. It killed my father first and my mother and I were close to dying, my mother's last words were to plead that the doctor, save me no matter what." I took a breath as she let the information sink in. "Carlisle, the doctor at the time hid me away in the morgue. My mother had died and no one kept good track of patients back then. When Carlisle's shift was over he smuggled me to his house and he… uh… he bit me…" I stuttered the last part. Bella gasped.

"What do you mean he bit you?!" She said frantic. I pulled the collar of my shirt down and showed her the bite mark, she gasped again and leaned over to sit n my lap as she gently touched it then withdrew her hand and apologized, "Sorry I shouldn't be so rude." She blushed furiously and bit her lip hard.

"You can touch it if you want." I smiled gently at her, she raised her head and gave me a gentle smile in thanks as she resumed touching and exploring the scare.

"Please go on." She whispered from my neck. I sighed content, savoring what I could before I knew she would pull away and run for the high hills… and through instinct, I would kill her for giving me a chase. She smelled amazing and familiar all at once, but I couldn't place where I remembered the scent.

"Carlisle bit me and for three days I was in hell, pain surged through my every vessel for those full three days… but when the stopped, I woke up like this." I turned my head away from hers.

"Like what?" she whispered.

"I'm a vampire, Bella." I prayed she wouldn't leave, prayed she wouldn't care and also prayed she demand I take her home and leave her alone for forever. She stayed quiet though and kept drawing shapes on my scare, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Please say something?" I begged. She sighed.

"Like what? If you were going to kill me you'd of done it by now, I don't know your intensions but you're telling me this for a reason, why?" she sounded so thoughtful and not judgmental at all.

"Because… from the very second our eyes met I knew that we were meant to be together. Bella Swan, you _are_ my mate. I want you to know everything about me and I you. Vampires mate for life and it can't be changed." I told her softly, neither of us chose to be mates it's just something that happens.

"Sooo… this might sound childish… but, can I keep you? Will you be there for me and only me?" she looked at me seriously, I gave her my crooked smile.

"Of course you can keep me… under the condition that I too can keep you." I bargained, she looked into my eyes a huge grin on her face.

"This feels so surreal, I have a vampire mate… does this make us friends? Or girlfriend, boyfriend… if we are mates then I'm confused… how does it work? Do we need to get… married?" she gulped but went on, "or can we just… you know… when we're ready though, I only just met you and I'm not that kind of girl buster." She looked adorable I couldn't help but smile lovingly at her.

"Bella… for human pretences… we could allow people to think that we are girlfriend and boyfriend… when the day comes get engaged and get married… but in my eyes we have already done all of that, mate… well sort of we are mates but to finish the process…we have to, um… mate." I left it simple; I wasn't going to freak her out. We'd only just met after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I am getting a hang on my story now thanks so much to my BETA she is so good at what she does.

BETA'd by: MCRshortstackedme.

Edward POV:

"So what exactly does being a mate entail?" Bella asked me timidly. I smirked as I lay down with her still on my lap now lying on my chest. I sighed at the feel of her warmth on top of me.

"Well…If you were alive when I was human, we would meet with our parents and receive the permission for you to move into my parent's house with me. Everything was about chaperoning then. We would start on arrangements for our wedding and then move out into our own house." I informed her while liking the idea of her living with me.

"We would be free to do what we like, for us or me to be mated is simple once our mate is found. Humans must woo and date their loves, for me once I find her… you, it is love at first site, I don't need to woo you, you're already mine. I will be sweet to you, we do need to get to know each other but there is no other for me, you are it." I wanted her to know how I felt and what I hoped for. She looked in thought.

"But…I don't understand." She sighed. I rolled over, placing my lower body between her legs and caging her upper body, our eyes meeting and holding each other in. "Being a mate, it's when two beings get together and well um mate," I tried to answer her question without sounding like I was some alpha lion telling a cub about why male lions were larger than females.

"Oh, I think I understand much more now but what kind of beings are you talking about?" Bella asked politely while blushing a deep red.

"Other species call it different things… Humans find love. Vampires have life long mates there is no other and shifters call it imprinting, imprinting is more difficult though because you will find someone but you can be anything to them, a father figure, a brother figure a lover or just a friend, the result isn't certain." I looked down explaining this to her, I had imprinted on her and mated to her all at once and if she only wanted to be friends… my lion would be her best friend but as a vampire I'd be pushing for more until I snapped.

"Shifters?" she looked at me in alarm.

"Shifters are beings that can phase into a spirit being, one that was given to them by genes." I sighed and told her. "Bella… you know that I am not human right and that I would never in a million years, will I ever want to hurt you, right?" I emphasised trying to make sure she knew I would never hurt her.

"Of course, love, I trust you completely but if you are not human what are you?" Bella asked me.

"Bella I," I took a deep breath to calm myself, "I am a vampire and a lion shifter. I can turn into a lion but I feed on the blood of animals to sustain my vampire side, I eat all the meat after but I just." I could not finish my sentence I was so disgusted.

"How did you become a vampire?" She urged.

"I am a vampire and because of that… I was gifted with the ability to read minds, I can read every mind I have ever come across… but yours, yours is silent to me, it's like being human again." I smiled at her, feeling happy and a bit anxious all at once. "Before I was changed I was a lion shifter, and Carlisle and I thought that my shifter side would die off from the venom but it came out in full force." I told her with a toothy grin showing off my fangs. Unlike my siblings who didn't have fangs, mine were due to the lion inside

"Before, when you said about it being quiet like my mind… what did you mean?" she asked blushing under me and biting her lip.

I shifted and groaned when I smelt her arousal; I wasn't ready for this and rolled to the side away from her but still facing her. She frowned, her eyebrows looking sad at the ground then peered at me. Opening my arms up for her she smiled and rolled into my embrace. I never wanted her to leave.

"So you can't read my mind?" she asked,

"No, you are free to be yourself around me and think whatever you like." I smiled at her now knowing that I can give her freedom that no one else can.

"I'm glad my mind can give you peace and I'm not adding to the burden you hold." She smiled sweetly at me; I took a sharp intake of air at her beauty.

"You've shared all your secrets with me… it's only fare I share something with you." She mumbled to herself but I heard her. I cringed inwardly,

"I'd rather no secrets between us." I said with a gentle smile. She smiled wearily back.

"I don't really know how to tell you this… but ever since I was a little girl… around puberty actually." She said and blushed like mad; I held my breath before I bit her, also keeping the growl in that seared my throat on its way up.

"My mother and father said it was normal for what I was… I um… I can turn into a lion." She gushed the last part that had I have been human it would have went straight over my head. I went into a five second shock. My grip around her became so tight and the smile on my face was beaming so hard and full on.

"Tell me what was growing up like… I mean for a female lion shifter, as a male we go through all sorts of rights and I can tell you about those later but please tell me about you?" I urged a little too pushy but I really wanted to know.

"Well growing up for me was normal, like any other child I suppose… I was twelve when I first started to change and I freaked out completely. My mother found me and I screamed at her to leave me alone… I was so upset I thought that they would try and get rid of me, I was a beast." She said with a small smile at the silly memory, she could never be a beast. My hand was on her back and my thumb ran soothing circle patterns up and down her spine.

"She called out to my dad and I begged her to not let him in, I begged her to just let me leave and I promised to never return. I was only half changed, it takes a few phases to fully be able to learn to turn properly." She explained a sigh and closed her eyes as she leaned further into my body, I smiled loving the contact.

"Dad burst through the door…" I cut in confused.

"But your father has been here for a long time, and I've never seen a wife or child." I pointed out. She smiled at me and put a finger to my lips in a shushing movement. I smiled crookedly at her but got the message.

"Dad was visiting for my birthday. Any who he came rushing through the door and smiled at me, I was scared like hell and embarrassed… they hugged me and told me it was okay, they started to explain what I was and I calmed down for the night. The next day they told me everything. Life was harder from that day on, the food to eat and whatnot. I started to drift away from my friends because instead of going over their houses after school I was then hunting… the smells were becoming too much recently and mum remarried but he's human, I'm still finding it hard even after all these years and I believe it is because I've been searching for… well… you. I asked mum if I could move in with my dad until I felt better about everything, like controlling myself better around Phil, that's her husband." She gushed out so much information I couldn't help but smile and feel my heart warm that she was telling me everything.

"See I like to hunt with my mum because I'm kind of scared to go alone, mum couldn't go anymore so I asked to live with dad and he goes with me, or at least he did my first week, but he's gone back to work and school has started and now I just have to find courage on my own." She mumbled sadly to herself. I felt my heart rip out and I pulled her flush against my body.

"Shhh, pet, now that you know I want to tell you that… I've not only mated with you but I have also imprinted on you… I uh, because of my imprint I am destined to be what you wish but… the vampire in me that sees you as my mate wont let you go, I want to be your mate, Bella, and I wont settle for less, I just cant." I growled my frustration out while telling her the truth.

"I don't want you as anything else but my mate, Edward… I was embarrassed to say before but um, I imprinted on you too." She blushed like mad and I acted on impulse. Rolling over so I was on top of her again and placed between her legs I leaned my head in and touched my lips to hers, they we're so soft and warm I groaned and she wound her fingers into my hair as I used my hands to hold myself above her as not to crush her. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and she gasped, I started to slide my tongue into her mouth when my phone started ringing. I looked at her apologetically as I answered my phone. She blushed beet red as she started to breathe deeply.

"Alice?" I asked her,

"Edward the time."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lions**

**Chapter – 4**

**BETA'd by MCRshortstackedme.**

I for the life of me had completely forgotten about the time, I hung up from Alice and frowned, I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. I sighed defeated.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked looking up at me innocently, I sat up and she frowned.

"Love, we've been here for awhile and I think it's time we started back." I couldn't look her in the eyes. She huffed sounding appalled at the idea of leaving and I fought to hide a smirk of agreement.

"Surely we could stay out that little bit longer… please?" she begged and tried to pull me back down onto her. I chuckled but held fast to my position.

"I'm sure your father would be praying for me to screw up somewhere, love, just be given an excuse to kill me… or attempt too." I joked lightly and winked at her, she blushed.

"What's the time?" she breathed out.

"Um… six-thirty." I answered in shock after checking my phone, not realizing that it was _that_ late. Bella looked alarmed.

"Oh no, wait… I forgot, I'm supposed be cooking Charlie dinner before he gets home from work." She said in a concealed panic. I was curious over her behaviour but said nothing towards it.

"Don't stress yourself out, love, I'll help you, with my vampire speed we'll it done in no time." I winked at her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"But Charlie won't like having a guest…" she mumbled and bit her lip.

"He doesn't have to know… but honestly I'd much prefer to meet him and explain to him the situation." I informed her, she still looked hesitant but conceaded. I smiled triumphantly and heard Bella gasp.

"You're so beautiful." She proclaimed. I wrinkled my nose, I didn't agree with her at all.

"That's the imprint talking." I laughed and she blushed.

Bella climbed onto my back and I ran us to the car park, we took my car because it was faster and we'd get to her place on time. We decided to just carpool to school tomorrow and she could pick her truck then.

Almost to Bella's surprise Charlie was not home and she almost ran. I followed her to the kitchen and she was banging around pots and pans, throwing food everywhere in her haste. I furrowed my eyebrows; surely this wasn't normal behaviour for cooking.

"Bella, are you alright, love?" I asked her cautiously. She was preparing a piece of salmon that to my vampire senses made me want to be sick. The lion inside was wanting to ravish it raw.

"Edward, please help?" she pleaded as she turned around; I assessed the contents on the counter and nodded at her. With vampire speed I was able to cut all the vegetables, baste them and have them sitting in front of Bella ready for her to cook. She blinked and smiled thankful.

Bella put the food into the oven to cook and sighed with relief. Her pert round ass was jutting out as she leaned against the counter with her hip. I couldn't help myself I leaned my crotch into her ass and wrapped my arms around her waist as I planted a kiss on the shell of her ear. Bella moaned and pushed her backside against me in response.

"Bella?" I rasped as I licked her ear moving my way down to the base of her throat and sucking lightly.

"Mmm?" she mumbled as we pushed and ground ourselves against each other. She smelt heavenly and ripe when her delicious juices started to pool between her legs, causing my manhood to throb with want.

A car pulled up outside the house and straight away I knew it was Charlie Swan. Bella froze and turned white instead of her lovely red. I clenched my jaw as I stepped away from her glorious firm body. I could still smell her heat and knew that if her father was indeed a lion shifter too, then he would be able to smell her as well.

"Bella?" I asked worried when she didn't move, her heartbeat was thrumming faster then usual.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Don't you have a phone?" I asked out of the blue as Charlie collected his work bag and gear from the car slowly, humming a tune to himself. He had yet to see my car.

"Um, no." she sighed annoyed at that fact.

'_What the hell is this? Who is in my house?'_ Charlie's thoughts were clear the second he saw my car. _'This car is fancy… Who's here with my daughter, it better not be a boy or I will give her a beating when he leaves that she won't forget. She maybe a lion but she belongs to the wolves, she'll cook and clean and be whatever they want as long as I get my money from the deal.' _My blood boiled and I was visibly shaking trying to control my rage, the nerve of this evil vile monster! Bella was sent here to learn more about being a lioness, not to be sold off to wolves. What would her mother say when she found out?

I took that moment to look around the small living room across from the kitchen and noticed empty beer can after empty beer can. Some smelt as fresh as this morning… Charlie Swan was the police chief after all, he was not supposed to be intoxicated on the job.

"Bella, does your father drink a lot?" I asked her while trying to conceal my anger.

"Yeah, why?" she asked trying to calm herself down. I wrapped my arms around Bella to comfort her and protect her from her own father. She clung to me and I was filled at rage knowing that he had raised a hand to her, more then once I betted too.

"Who do you think you are?" I could hear the malice in Charlie's voice at seeing us in an embrace.

"D-dad, dinner is r-ready." Bella stuttered and shook in my arms. I tried to comfort her and kissed her head lovingly.

"I said, who are you?" he bellowed and held his gun up to point at me. I snarled at him violently. He started and gazed at me, scenting the air now knowing I wasn't human. _'My god… he's a lion shifter, impossible… but there is something not right about him, there is more to him then that.'_ Charlie concluded in his head.

"I am your daughters _mate_!" I exclaimed and glared him down, as if his gun could hurt me, I snarled at the mere thought of it.

"Oh no you don't I have plans for her and you're not going to ruin them over stupidity." He announced. Bella tried to peer at her father.

"D-daddy… I imprinted on him." She blushed beet red, I could smell the saltiness of her tears as they sprung to her eyes.

"NO!" he yelled defiant and I snarled again. _'Imprinting means nothing if the other doesn't want it, he can just forget about her, maybe I can get them to give him some cash to help forget her. I can't loose out on this deal, I'll be set for life and I'll get to visit her whenever I want. Jacob is a good kid, he'll claim her and treat her how house wives should be treated; barefoot in the kitchen pregnant and beaten when stepping out of line. That's what I should have done with Renee.' _Charlie's thoughts were senile and it took all of my power not to kill him there and then.

"You listen here, Chief, keep thinking like that and it will be your life that ends tonight." I growled viciously, venom pouring into my mouth. Charlie gaped at me.

'_The bitch is in heat, no wonder he is in protective mode.' _Charlie growled to himself.

"I can offer you money if you leave here?" He tried to persuade me, I snorted disgusted at his attempt.

"And leave my mate, my imprint here with you, to ship off to the wolves?" I hissed.

'_Imprint?' _he thought in shock.

"I too have imprinted, and we both agreed… we're mates for life and beyond." I growled out.

"Nonsense, you can choose to be friends." He tried to bargain us. At vampire speed I had him by the throat leaving Bella at the oven. He cursed at my strength and the coldness of my hands.

"Haven't figured it out yet have you?" I teased him with a wicked grin. He struggled still.

"Figured what?" he hissed in pain.

"I'm a vampire, and you're screwed because I've mated with her and I'm not letting her go. It's you that should be beaten not her!" I hissed at him and narrowed my eyes, showing my anger.

"And, Charlie?" I called mockingly.

"What?" he spat.

"I can read minds, and I don't like what you have to think!" I could the venom seeping from every word I spoke. Charlie looked alarmed. "You seem a little worried Charlie regreating what you've been thinking for the last few minutes or are you afraid I'll tell Bella about your little plot."

"S-stop, will you both just STOP!" Bella screamed from behind me. I froze.

"I'm sorry, love, but this is one time I can't and won't do as you ask… please forgive me for what I'm about to do." I pleaded with her before I ran out of the house and took Charlie with me into the woods. My instincts as a vampire took over and Charlie's thoughts only fuelled the fire, my time consuming humans would have him as the perfect victim to my bloodlust.

I took Charlie up the mountains into bear territory, scratching his arm and snarling at the smell of blood, I knew a grizzly was near-by. I threw Charlie to the ground as the bear approached and I receded. The bear mauled Charlie, I threw his gun to him and he managed a few shots at the bear only wounding it. I grinned as my plan was working perfectly.

The bear killed Charlie and started to feast on him, I was a safe distance away, just out of reach of its scent, I knew I'd ruin my plan if I touched him now.

When I knew Charlie was surely dead and the bear had eaten some of him I made it back to my mate, she stood frozen still crying her eyes out. Immediately I took her into an embrace and held her against me, she started to fight but I shushed her, holding her still as she cried.

Bella passed out after about five minutes when she realised that Charlie wasn't coming back… and he never would ever again. I smiled as I laid her in her bed while I wrote a note in Charlie's hand writing stating that he was going hunting in the mountain, he would see her tomorrow. I smirked at the flawless forgery and placed it on the fridge.

After I finished sorting the house out to make it look like Bella never came home and even drove Charlie's cruiser out to a camp site with overnight belongings.

When I got back to Bella she was still asleep, I scooped her up and placed her in the passenger seat of my car. I searched the thoughts of neighbours but they were oblivious to everything, even my car. We took off towards Canada where I kept a secret home, just perfect for me and now my beautiful mate and imprint. Not even Alice knew where I lived as she can't see shifters. About an hour after I put Bella to bed in my house I got a text message from Alice, I opened it to read the text;

'_THE CHIEF IS DEAD AND HIS DAUGHTER IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!_' I ignored the text, I contemplated getting rid of the phone but realised I needed it for other purposes.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lions**

**Chapter- 5**

**BETA'd by: MCRshortstackedme! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it took me so long to get out but here it is :)**

I had called my dearest friend Aro and asked him to pay me a visit as soon as he could, he promised he'd be here sometime today.

Bella was slowly starting to wake up, and I was petrified that she wouldn't want to see me after what I did to that bastard of a father of hers. He deserved it, every livid second of it for what he did her.

I decided to sit on the arm chair in the corner of my room instead of on the bed with her. She tossed a few times before sighing and opening her eyes. Bella gave her eyes a rub and slowly started to sit up and look around frantically, her heart rate and breathing increased rapidly.

"Bella, its okay you're safe here." I told her lovingly.

"Where exactly is here?" she demanded confused.

"We're in Canada… I'll explain everything, please just let me?" I begged her to listen, her eyes came into focus as she looked at me.

"Your real." She gasped to herself.

"I'm sorry, love, but I don't understand." I confessed and tilted my head in question. She blushed.

"Um sorry, I uh thought this was all a dream." She bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"Charlie?" she screeched as she looked into my eyes in fright, but she wasn't afraid of me, it looked as though it was Charlie she was either afraid of or for.

"He's gone." I muttered,

"What? Why?" she started to breath heavily.

"He wanted to sell you, Bella, to the wolves… to some _Jacob_." I spat the last part out.

"He wouldn't do that, my father was a cruel man but he loved me." She held strong.

"Sweet heart, please believe me. I read his mind and it was set in stone, if Alice could see shifters she would agree with me." I told her then realizing I hadn't told her about the Cullen's yet, I made a mental note to do so.

"Jacob?" she pulled a face of disgust, "My father knows… knew I hate Jacob Black, why would he sell me to him of all wolves?" she was sour about this bit of news.

"Said something about… he would keep you in line, or something like that…he wanted money and they wanted you, purely to breed with, however Jacob would be your carer." I was trying to keep my patience about this topic but the anger was easily seeping in.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but there was no other way in my eyes… I'm so used to killing people with his state of mind that it was pure instinct to get rid of him." I stood from the chair and laid behind her in the blink of an eye.

"Edward!" she gasped at the movement. I smiled as she rolled over and cuddled up to me.

"You're so warm." I kissed the shell of her ear and nuzzled her neck breathing in deeply. Bella shivered at my cold touch.

"I'll have to live with my mum now…" she sighed upset and held herself to me getting comfortable around my body.

"Stay with me." I whispered to her firmly.

"I…I want too but I can't."

"Yes you can, as my mate it is in your instincts to leave the pack and make your own with me… is it not?" I whispered to her as I placed an open mouthed kiss to her pulsing vein. She shivered again, so I did it again.

"I uh… mmm, wait… that's not fair." She moaned out as I started to suck on her neck gently, licking her flesh between kisses.

"Mmm no one said I had to be fair." I smirked and pulled her under me, I layed between her legs and kissed my way from her neck to her lips.

"But…"she was interrupted by a firm kiss on the lips.

"No buts, I'll treat you right and not punish you or harm you, but I will not share you or loose you to anyone, I will not be apart from you from now on." I promised her, and I was more then serious at my words, I would not let her mother take her away from me, I'd kill her too before that would happen.

My instincts to be with Bella and to protect her were vicious and I couldn't control them when it came to someone taking her away from me. I'd only ever killed evil men… but a mother so stupid to allow their offspring in a dangerous environment was unworthy to even have offspring, and Bella would never see her mother again if I had anything to say about it.

"Edward." She looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly at me before she leaned up and kissed my lips, wrapping her fingers in my hair and attempting to pull my head closer to her, I let her.

I smiled down at her and locked my lips more fully to hers. The kiss was magnificent, her lips were so warm and wet, Bella moaned and I took that as an opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth and caress her tongue. It was fight for dominance and love, need and worship.

Bella rocked her hips in search of friction and landed against my pelvis, I was hard in an instant as she did it again and made contact with my dick. I growled loud at being taken off guard and given such pleasure.

"Bella!" I hissed and pushed my hips into hers with more force then she used. Bella tore her face away from mine and threw it back into the pillows.

"OMG!" she squealed and gasped when I did it again.

"I need you." I growled out, lust winning over every other thought in my head.

"Edward, please." She begged and closed her eyes as I thrust my dick at her core,

"Fuck." I growled out, my hand slid across her body and over her ribcage firmly.

"Pl-please." She gasped as we ground against each other. Her soft hot flesh rubbing against my cold hard body, I could smell her arousal and wanted to do more then just that, I wanted to see it, taste it and coat myself in it over and over again.

My thumb grazed the peek of her breast and she bit her lip hard, venom pooled into my mouth but I swallowed it. I needed her more then blood right now.

I felt nimble fingers on my collar bone and they travelled down to the buttons on my shirt as one by one slowly the shirt opened up.

"Is this okay?" she asked, looking at me through her lashes. I moaned and grasped her breast kneading it with force as I ground myself harder into her core.

"As much as _this_ is." I smirked at her with hooded lids, pressing a firm kiss to her lips she opened her mouth to deepen it.

'_Edward, we'll be there in five minutes… please if you could hold off on this activity for until we go.'_ I heard Aro's thoughts and groaned, he was amused but not cocky like my previous clan. I pulled away and sat up frowning and I'm sure I had a sour face.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry!" she started to choke up into a cry, "I'm disgusting I know, please…" she started to cry and I looked at her in alarm.

"No, Bella, no it's not you, I called a friend and asked him to visit and well he's almost here… he asked that we hold off until he leaves… I'd rather not give him a show. And, Bella, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, don't ever doubt yourself." I told her sincerely. She blushed.

"Someone is coming?" she asked, I nodded.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." She whispered, I chuckled and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it… Bella, if you don't mind I'd rather wait until we are married before we pick this activity up again. This is special for the both of us, I don't want to ruin it." I whispered quietly hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings.

"I think we got a bit too caught up in the moment… we don't know each other that well and even thought we're mates I agree that we should wait, thank you, Edward, you're such a gentleman." She smiled up at me, I smiled back. Just then a knock came from the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lions

Chapter – 6

BETA'd by: MCRshortstackedme.

"Welcome, Aro, Sulpicia, thank you for coming." I greeted the mated pair.

"Thank you for having us, Edward, we came as soon as we could." Aro answered and smiled. Aro held out his hand to me and I smirked.

"Your gift doesn't work with me, remember?"

"Of course, how silly of me to have forgotten," Aro chortled.

"Shall we?" I asked and motioned for them to follow me through to the lounge. We all sat on two couches, Aro and Sulpicia on one and I on the other. I could hear Bella coming towards the lounge entrance and stopping.

"Please come in, Bella." I smiled and motioned for her to sit next to me.

'Edward, she's human… care to explain?' Aro thought to me.

'My word she smells yummy… oh sorry, Edward." Sulpicia thought and gave a sheepish smile.

"I met her yesterday, I plan on asking her to change… she is my mate… please allow me to do this right. If she agrees to change I'll do it in as soon as possible, within the next few weeks or sooner… If she not… either allow us to live in peace till she dies and then kill me… or kill us both." I spoke with vampire speed, Bella was none-the-wiser as she approached me to sit down.

"Inform me if she says yes or no… then I will think of what to do. Also I would like to congratulate you on this fine choice of mate." Aro responded and smiled at the end, truly happy for me. He too spoke with vampire speed. I nodded and smiled to him in thanks.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my closest friend Aro and his mate Sulpicia. Aro, Sulpicia, this is Bella." I introduced them all.

"Pleased to meet you both." Bella said and snuggled into my side; I purred in delight and wrapped an arm around her possessively.

"Yes my mate and I are charmed, such a lovely girl." Aro smiled his response.

"I'd like to get straight onto business if you don't mind, I don't mean to be rude." I addressed the room. They all nodded.

"Please start." Aro nodded.

"I will start at the beginning for, Bella's, sake but will try and keep it short for yours." I stated and went on, "When I was human my family was superbly rich, and in this day and era the money is worth a lot more now than then. Since Carlisle bit me he was the only family I ever knew… until I rebelled against his diet and that is where you found me, I drank the blood of evil men and women. After a decade I moved back home… Carlisle had acquired three more members a few years after that, I felt more alone than usual." I paused for a second and felt Bella press her lips to my throat and hold me tighter; I hugged her back and kissed her head.

"I'd become even more wealthy from gambling in card games, being able to read minds really helped out there," I chuckled and winked at Bella as she looked at me in shock, Aro and Sulpicia smiled amused.

"I had so much money I'd be able to buy an entire country if I wished… I gave a card to each family member and set a cash limit of how much to spend per year so I could get it back and more through gambling and bets… when I received a bank statement saying that they were doing as I had asked… over the years they started to spend big outside of my price range for each, Carlisle bought an island, the siblings bought expensive cars and went on numerous holidays…" I was becoming sour at the memory.

"They started treating me like shit and I asked for the cards back when I got a bank statement saying that I had lost more in five years then what I had gained in fifty. Now I still have cash now but not nearly enough for the next fifty years unless I gambled my ass off… I want everything seized and sold, they can keep a house and ten million dollars to work on their own fortune but I want them away from me."

"Sulpicia… would you handle the money enquire?" Aro asked and patted her leg when she nodded her head yes.

"I'll fix this, taking vampires money is wrong… especially if it was entrusted to you to be used correctly. It's noble of you to still want to help them out but there will be anger I'm sure." She responded.

"Also I want you to destroy Carlisle's lab, he forced me into horrible tortures and experiments for what I am… they treated me like a diseased rat." I spat angrily and I started to smell the salt of Bella's tears. "Shh, love, it's all better now that I have you." I smiled down at her brown beautiful eyes.

"Of course… is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Aro questioned.

"Yesterday Bella's father was killed by a bear… due to my doings and her mother might be looking for her, could you keep an eye on it all and keep us quiet?" I asked at vampire speed, Aro smirked at me.

'Edward, it's about time you let loose.' he chuckled and answered in his head before he thought on, 'I will deal with this, you just worry about your end… as for the Cullen's… We will get your money back, punish them for their crimes and destroy Carlisle's lab. No one treats my friend like dirt and gets away with it!'

"The Cullen's are a bunch of… ignorant bustards who care only for the mutual support of the others in the clan, they have been stealing from me for the last ninety years and for that I can not forgive them. To make matters worse they tried to force me into a relationship with Tanya just so they got to keep the money and abuse me at will by getting her to fool me." I said her name with absolute disgust and rage, if I hadn't been able to read minds… and catch onto everything quickly… plus lets face it Tanya is disgusting. I might have been fooled

"We shall send out some guards to both covens and have a 'check up' done." Aro promised.

"I would also like to ask if it is not to much, could we change my name back into Edward Anthony mason istead of Cullen?"

"Why of course Edward that is simple I will email you the document to sign and it will be done anything else you would like to ask?"

"No none to this moment."

"Thank you, Aro, Sulpicia, it really means a lot. This isn't just about the money, it's about how they've treated me and abused me." I felt like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders at that point, I was glad to have friends like Aro… I wanted revenge on the Cullen's but I also wanted to just forget about them altogether.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella, great seeing you again, Edward, we'll be off now though." Aro bowed his head and smiled towards Bella, not going near her knowing the strength of the bond being so raw.

"Yes and I'll call you, Edward, when I sort this matter out with the banks." Sulpicia announced and trailed behind Aro.

"Thank you and Goodbye." Bella called out blushing. I heard the front door click closed and turned to Bella smouldering at her.

"Edward?" she breathed out a question. My lips were on hers in a second, moulding as one before I slide my tongue in her mouth, she moaned and I had to pull back. She was dazed and it caused me to smirk at my handy work.

"Love, I have a question to ask you…" I started, waiting for her to regain focus.

"What is it?" she asked with a smile and sat on the couch and I followed the action.

"Does me being a vampire scare you?" I asked her lightly, trying to stay gentle in tone.

"Of course not, we've been through this and I think it kinds… makes my lady bits jingle at the thought." She blushed the reddest I'd ever seen. I swear my dick twitched at what she said.

"Bella… would you be apposed to me biting you?" I asked nervously.

"You want my blood?" she questioned in alarm.

"No… well yes but no, what I mean is… would you turn into a vampire and be my mate for eternity instead of a lifetime?" I stuttered and if I was human I'd be blushing myself at the question.

"Wow… that's a loaded question." She breathed out heavily in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters but messing with its characters is fun wouldn't you agree.**  
**A/N: Sorry guys I want to keep updating on time but I just can't seem to find time I have midterms in a week or so that I have to study for.**

**BETA'd by MCRshortstackedme**

"Yes it is quite loaded but I am serious," I mumbled to myself before I went on, "Bella, I have thought about this from the minute our eyes met. Bella… I can't live without you, you're my soul mate, my mate and my everything, please consider very carefully and fully what I am about to ask you." I stopped for her to answer.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I would very much like to turn you, Love, I can't just have you for one lifetime, I want you for forever." I stated with all my heart in earnest. "Please?" I added for good measure.

A quiet tear fell from her eyes and I wiped it away worried that my words had offended or somehow upset her, maybe she didn't want to be with me any more or I was moving too fast... that was possible seeing how I am a vampire.

"Love, please tell me what you're thinking?" I begged before I came to more uneeded conclusions.

"Yes."

"Yes?" I repeated dazed as if I was just hearing and it was never said.

"Yes I want to be with you for forever, Edward. But only if we get married, I want to be tied to you in every possible way… and I want it before the change, I don't really have any friends but if you want to invite people go ahead, I don't care as long as we are together. I'm a little nervous though so can you talk me through what being changed would entail?" she looked up at me through her lashes and I was elated over her response.

"Really? Bella, honestly you'd do that for me, you would throw a mortal life to be with me?" I couldn't keep the grin from my face, but I also wanted her to be sure of what she was saying.

"Of course I will walk you through what is going to happen with the change. I uh don't really have that many friends I suppose… there are a few vampires I would like to attend but nothing big I promise." I did want a few vampires from the Volturi to be present for my big day.

"That's a relief, so could you tell me about the change now?" she asked a little excited.

"In a minute, I just have to go do something first." I told her.

"Yeah okay, I will meet you in our room in two minutes, don't be late." She said jokingly with a wink, I smirked at her behaviour. With lightning speed I was back to her. I got on my knee in front of her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the love of my life, the reason for my existence, would you do me the greatest honour of all, will you marry me?" I couldn't wait for the day that her last name would be the same as mine… Mason not Cullen or Swan.

"Yes, Yes!" She squealed with tears running down her face as I slid the ring on her fragile warm finger where it would stay for all eternity.

We then stood up and embraced each other for what seemed like forever and as we broke apart I took that as my opportunity to kiss her, a gentle loving kiss that soon grew with passion.

"Mmm… I love you." She moaned through our heated kiss.

"I need you," I said when she broke off the kiss to breath,

"I do too, but I thought we were waiting till the wedding to make it special?" Bella breathed out just as needy as I was. I pulled away and agreed with her but I still wanted it and I knew she could sense it.

"Yes you're right we agreed to sex after marriage… but there re other ways, Love." I whispered the last part in her ear, she shivered.

"O-other things?" she stuttered.

"Mmm let me show you." I hummed and laid her down on the bed, our lips connected as I moved my hands to massage their way down her body. Her breasts were firm and round, I had to pull my mouth away from hers to lick each nipple.

My mouth attached her right breast while my left hand caressed and tweaked her right. Bella mewled and writhed beneath me, I could feel my dick growing and moaned into her shirt covered flesh. It took but a tug from wrist and the fabric was gone.

"Edward, my shirt!" she gasped.

"I'll buy you more." I would buy her anything she would or could ever want. My right hand found its way to her pants and pulled the zip down,

"Edward, please." She begged and I wasn't going to deny her. I used my left hand to steady myself and attached my mouth to her other nipple, licking, flicking and massaging with my tongue and lips. By this time my right hand was ripping her pants off completely and that's when I felt Bella's hands in my hair.

"God, Bella, so hot!" I groaned and kissed her with so much need it almost scared me.

I could smell how wet she was, she was seeping through her panties. I pushed two fingers to slid along her moist slit and hooked them into her panties, brushing my knuckles along her soft as sin lips.

"Nah, feels so good, we shouldn't. But I can't say no." she mumbled between kisses. I ripped the thin lace. I brushed her clit with my fingers and rubbed gently, coating the area in her juices. Bella moaned out loud but nothing she moaned was coherent.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed her nose before sliding down her body and resting between her legs.

"Please don't look at me it's embarrassing." She was blushing hard.

"It's gorgeous, please don't hide from me." I smiled gently and she nodded her consent for me to continue.

I inhaled deeply and groaned, surely she tasted even better than she smelt… I'd never smelt anything so appetizing in my life. My tongue dove between her folds and she cried out as she arched up for more. My tongue was lapping at all the juice trying to get it, she tasted amazing, much better than blood, so much better.

Using my right hand I added two fingers into her pussy and moved my mouth to her clit, licking and sucking and swirling. Bella was panting with her eyes screwed shut, I smirked. Curling my fingers up to hit just the right spot it was only a matter of seconds before Bella screamed out her release.

"Oh my god, Edward, I'm cumming… mmmm." Her breathing was erratic as she tried to calm herself. I lapped up the juice that flowed freely into my mouth, her tiny walls had squeezed my fingers pulling them in tighter. My baby wanted more but this was all we could allow… for now.

"Oh my god, I didn't know it could feel like that." She blushed out in gasps. I pulled away from a now clean pussy.

I felt my dick seep at the sight of her, flushed in sweat and smelling of sex. Her chest rose and fell dramatically. She sat up and stared at me.

"You are wearing way too many clothes." She smirked and pushed me to lay down, I let her. In a second I was totally naked, only left in a pair of boxers… that we were tenting dangerously.

"You're really big…" Bella's eyes grew wide.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll fit." I smiled gently at her, she was thinking of sex I'm sure. Bella gulped and nodded as she pulled my boxers down, my dick sprang out from the confines and I was happy. Bella sat between my open legs and I was leaning on a pillow and watching her.

She raised her hand touched my head with her finger, pre-cum seeped out. Bella squeaked and pulled her hand back and the cum stretched with her. My dick twitched at the site and I groaned.

"Sorry, I've never done this before." She blushed.

"you can't hurt me, do what you want." I moaned as she wrapped her tiny hot hand around my shaft and started to slide it up and down. I inhaled deeply and she got more bold, holding tighter and pulling harder, my hips bucked up off the bed.

"Fuck, suck my cock, Baby." I growled as she leaned forward slowly and licked the head, I couldn't help but thrust up and hissing, wanting more of her mouth. Bella must have taken it as a sign, she wrapped her lips around my head and sucked hard.

"That's it, shit don't stop!" I hissed. Bella sucked and licked my head as her hand roughly pumped me, I growled out when I felt her teeth grazing along me. Her free hand cupped my balls and when she squeezed them I was a goner. I thrust up and twitched in her mouth.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm gonna cum!" I roared, giving her time to move, she didn't. Bella sucked harder and the first spurts of my cum shot into her mouth and down her throat. I tried to keep my hips still in case I hurt her. Bella hummed and sucked the last of my seed up.

"You taste quit nice actually." She bit her lip and blushed.

"It's because we're mates. We love everything about eachother." I mumbled, "Now come here and let me kiss you." I growled and leaned forward to pull her down on top of me, our lips collided and it was only until Bella needed air that I pulled away.

"I can't wait to see you in lion form," Bella giggled, I chuckled.

"You're not the only one, Love."

"So, you wanted to know about the change and after right?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah what… how does it work ,I mean don't you just have to bite?"

"No not exactly, you do bite but you have to stop and after that the person goes through the excruciating pain of the transformation and after that they wake up. They have to be taught things in order to keep hidden." Which reminded me that I needed to call Aro.

"I suppose it isn't too complicated," I smile at her,

"If excruciating pain is what I need to go through to be with you for forever… than it's worth it." Bella declares, I kiss nose lovingly and smile.

"If the situation was reversed I'd do the same for you." I promised and wished that, that was the case. A few hours later Bella fell asleep and I rung Aro.

"Hey, Aro, she said yes to being turned but not until after the wedding, is that alright." I asked nervously.

"Of course, Edward, but there is a problem, when we sent out our guard the Cullen's said that you and the Denali's side with them as well as the wolves, they say you have stolen from them which I know to be untrue, we need to stay covert so I would like it if you two could come to Volterra." Aro gushed, and I agreed. I would do anything for Bella's safety. "Also her mother did the same as her father, so we should probably proscute her to… in fact she used a man called Phil as a ruse to get Bella to agree to live with her father so the plan could go through" I was more than pissed now.

"We'd love to, Aro, but we can't get there with the Cullen's probably watching our every more, most likely scouting because they can't see us…and even if they don't know who my mate is."

"Yes you can, all you got to do is teleport here, you can do that with your mate. All you have to do is think of the exact same picture or place and you can go there together but make sure it's the same place or you can be separated and that could potentially kill you." Aro warned… teleporting was new to me, I'd never heard of it before apart from it being a vampire's special ability.

"Oh that's cool well thank you, Aro, and when we get there I'd like it if Sulpicia and I can sit down and talk about the money and the name changing, Okay?"

"Okay see you here." Aro hung up the phone.

I went back into the room with Bella and she was still fast asleep. I didn't really want to wake her but it was safest to be as far away as possible from here right now.

"Love, time to wake up we need to go somewhere, somewhere safe."

"Isn't here safe?" She asked grugyly.

"No not with the Cullen's, Denali's and wolves so close and even your mother was in on this so we need to get away from here before they find us, we will be safer in Volterra.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters but messing with its characters is fun wouldn't you agree.

BETA'd & Partly Written by: MCRshortstackedme!

BETA's Note: Hey guys, sorry this is taking a life-time… but I temporarily moved in with my brother to help him out with his wife, she has since now had a baby so YAY! I was gone about a month and so we couldn't work on this story, now that I'm back my poor friend bellavamp9's computer isn't working and she has been reduced to her ipad… not easy to work with. However she is giving me guidelines in which to write the chapters… and the smut ;) So I do hope you enjoy this story and all the effort we have both put into it, it's come a LONG way since we both started this journey even though to some it might not feel that way. Before I get booed off the stage, here is chapter 8!

"Volterra?" Bella mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, then trying to adjust her vision to the light.

"Yes… We need to close our eyes and think of it, this is important, Bella, if we don't do this correctly… we could die." I informed her and turned the computer on and loading up a page with different pictures of Volterra, I needed to find a clear shot so we could both picture the same thing.

"What? What do you mean die? How?" Bella was up out of bed and running to my side in an instant. In slow motion I watched as she tripped over the leg of a stool and held her hands up to protect her face, within a second of her scream leaving her lips she was in my embrace.

"Shhh, Love, you're okay, its fine." I cooed to calm her. She stifled a sob.

"Why is this happening?" Bella whispered confused.

"The Cullen's and their friends have tracked us down and are on their way here. We have some time to..." Just then I heard the ever so familiar voices of my ex-family... and more that I couldn't quit put my finger on but if I had to guess I would say they are the wolves, and I could pull the Denali's too. I had to think fast, if I could hear their thoughts then they were very close, and I didn't have enough time to talk to Bella before they could hear me too.

"Bella, look at this picture and close your eyes, only think of what you see in this picture, imagine you're standing in the shadows of the clock tower entrance standing next to me." I said to her quickly and as soon as her eyes shut, I slammed my hand down onto the laptop watching it shatter into a million piece while holding Bella as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Ready?" I whispered, she nodded her head. The front door slammed open and many footsteps could be heard coming this way.

"Where's Eddie?" Emmett called in a sickly voice, Bella started to tremble.

"Keep the picture!" I whispered to her and closed my eyes to imagine myself in the shadows of the clock tower entrance standing right next to Bella. the last coherent thought I heard was Emmett growling out, "Gotcha!" as the door to our room burst open.

But by then he was too late, Bella and I were floating for mere seconds before I felt the ground under my feet again and the buzzing of human minds intruding my thoughts once again. I opened my eyes to see Bella clinging to me and crying silently.

"Shhh, Bella my sweet, we're alright, we're safe now but we need to move." I whispered to her, her eyes opened up the tiniest bit as she poked her head out to peek around at our surroundings. I chuckled lovingly at her, she was adorable.

"They can't get us?" she whispered, I shook my head no. "You said we need to move?" she asked.

"This way." I pulled her along, going further into the building and steering us to the catacomb's of the ancient building that the Volturi have been using for so long. I could see Jane in the distance slowly making her way towards us, intentionally slow for Bella's benefit.

'Aro is expecting you, he is in the throne room... alone.' She thought to me, I nodded in understanding.

"Who is she?" Bella asked timidly.

"A friend, she will escort us to Aro." I informed her. Bella just nodded her head in acceptance.

"It has been a long time, Edward, will your stay be long?" Alec asked as he rounded the corner to join us.

"We shall see, I will speak with you later on this matter... somewhere more private." I answered and glared at the receptionist who wore a fake smile.

'Of course, later. In you go, he is alone.' Alec thought to me. I strolled in and they closed the doors without another word to each other.

"Edward, Bella, I'm so glad to see that you made it here safe." Aro chimed across the room.

"Just barely, Emmett barged through the door right as we disappeared, he didn't see us." I responded and held Bella to me tighter.

"I'm sorry, I should have left some guards with you." Aro sympathized.

"No, once we teleported away then they would have been in harms way. It was better the way it was." I decided aloud and Aro nodded in agreement.

"Sulpicia has been working on your documents since we left. She has been able to change your name back to Mason, get your money blocked from the Cullen's and their exports and sold off all the houses they've acquired over the years. You are more than welcome to reside her for as long as you want, forever if you decide." Aro stepped closer to pat me on the back and guide me toward the back of the room where a solid built metal door was residing.

"I've had a room made up for you, and because Bella is human, for now, we have had the bathroom fixed to accommodate the new toilet we've put in." He schooled his features in regard of the toilet; toilets disgusted Aro and most vampires. I chuckled at him.

We made our way through the door that no other vampire is allowed through without the permission of the rulers and their mates. I furrowed my brows in confusion as to why he would bring us through here.

"Why are we going in here?" I asked him with vampire speed to not alert Bella of my confusion, she was already so quiet.

'Your Bella will be safe in here, if a vampire comes along and don't know that she is yours… well it is safer here, and besides as our best friend why can't you stay in our little section? I'm sure our mates will love to get to know vampire Bella.' Aro seemed so pleased with his answer, I smiled as I pictured Bella as a vampire, she'd get along with everyone… If I still lived with my past family I'm sure she'd get along with Alice… I sighed at the thought, I shouldn't think about them at all, their not worth a thought.

Aro stopped at a door that read 'Edward' in clear bold script, I didn't know what that meant fully but I could understand that this room was to be my room and my room alone.

"There will always be a place for you here, and someday I'd hope you would join us and become a leader too… maybe even someday takeover completely." He answered my questions out loud. "It's been a tiring day for Bella. I'll let you both rest." He disappeared into his own room.

I opened the door and guided Bella inside. The room was huge with no windows but lights everywhere, the candles being replaced. The bed was massive in a true Aro way, the bathroom had a new toilet, shower and hot tub bath. The closet door was opened and stuffed full of clothes for both Bella and I.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked her now that we were alone. She gazed up at me with a blank expression; my heart felt like it was tightening from the thousands of thoughts running around inside my head.

"We can teleport?" She gasped quietly. I nodded, too afraid to say anything. "That is… so… COOL!" she screamed the last part as she jumped at me, wrapping her arms around my neck giggling. I was frozen in shock for a brief second.

"Bella?" I questioned as I sat on the bed.

"So is it like, we have to be together to do it?" she asked me confused.

"I don't know, Aro told me about it so we should talk to him later about it together." I murmured still trying to catch what made her mood shift so fast.

"This room is so big, is it yours? It had your name on the front door?" She asked in a more calm voice.

"Yes, Aro set this up for me. I forgot it at the time but a few decades ago I was being horribly mistreated by the Cullen's that I snapped and moved here for a bit, this is the room he let me stay in. He asked me then if I would join him and become a leader but by then the Cullen's had rung me and apologized, I forgave them because that is what family does. Had they have not apologized I would have taken Aro up on his offer… and I would have never met you." I whispered the last part not wanting to realize what I could have missed out on so long ago. I couldn't believe that I forgot that this was my old room, my heart warms that Aro would go to the trouble to fix it up and even put my name on it. Only vampires of importance have their name on a door, and reside on this side of the throne room… apart from the three leaders, I am the only other vampire to have this blessing.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much." She whispered softly.

"Bella… will you phase for me?" I whispered ever so quietly in her ear, she shivered against me.

"Yes… if you show me yours after?" She gazed at me through her lashes and bit her lip. I smiled crookedly at her, how could I resist?

Bella hopped off my lap and stood in the middle of the huge room, she turned her back to me and took in a deep breath before the love of my life slowly started to transform in front of me, he skin became fur, her nails turned to claws. Her clothing ripped to shreds around her. A tail started to grow while her hair disappeared and two little ears popped up.

"Bella." I whispered in amazement at her beauty, her head turned around I stopped breathing I caught sight of her brown chocolate button eyes. Her ears turned back and she sat on the floor, it wasn't helped, when we're lions we become more about instinct and less about thought, what's right and wrong doesn't place anywhere in our mindset.

I stood off of the bed and moved a little forward to make room for myself, Bella laid down on the ground but kept her head up to watch me, she made a scoff noise when I took too long, still marveling at her beauty.

I chuckled at her impatience and phased, my hair grew long into a main and I could feel each hair protrude from skin as I changed, for me it happened within seconds before I was on all fours on the floor with my own clothing ripped around me too. I stretched out but kept my claws away, I didn't want to ruin the carpet.

As I looked up I could smell her pheromones. Bella rolled on her back and wiggled from side to side to give her back a scratch, not even knowing that she was wafting her scent to me. I paced myself as I made my way over to her. She rolled over and looked up at me, lifting her head as I lowered mine to be even.

Her eyes looked like they were twinkling as I moved my face closer to nuzzle with hers, our cheeks rubbing up and down the others. I pulled back and licked her face, a kiss, she returned the lick. I walked around her to follow the scent, Bella didn't move.

I sniffed the ground at her ankle and found I was getting closer; when I looked up I could see her pussy dripping on the floor beneath her. Instinct kicked in and I licked her, Bella mewled but didn't move. I could feel my cock slip between its folds of skin grow.

I licked her a few more times and sniffed, she was ready for mating and I couldn't say no, my body was already in action before I could think of anyway to stop it… yet I didn't want to stop, this was so right.

I placed my paws on both sides of her ribs and squatted behind her, as my teeth gripped the back of her neck my cock sunk into her pussy. She growled and hissed but didn't move, I thrust into her fast and hard.

I growled at how wet and tight she was, my cock fit perfectly into her. I heard her growl again and could feel more moisture coating me, I thrust a few more times before I felt myself twitch and explode in short quick spurts into her, it didn't last that long. Bella's claw came up and she turned around teeth bared, I let her go and felt my cock slip back into it's pocket of flesh.

I waited for Bella for to do something but she continued to lay there, I moved up again. Her tail moving out of the way as I bit her neck and aligned my pocket with hers, my cock slipped out of mine and thrust itself into her pussy. I continued to thrust in short, hard and fast movements until I heard her growl again and felt her juice seep onto my cock, I exploded inside of her again still pumping to get it all out.

I pulled away before I took her again, I licked her pussy once before pulling back and jumping on the bed.

'What just happened?' She asked dazed.

'Are you hurt?' I asked frantically.

'No… I just… I'm sorry I growled at you.' Bella whispered brokenly.

'Bella, we can hear each other!' I thought surprised… how was this possible?

'Packs and families can hear each other… it keeps you safe and allows you to be in perfect sync with the others.' She thought to me, I turned my head in amusement.

'Can your family that's left still hear you?' I asked quickly. She shook her head no.

'I gave them up once I took you as my leader… and mate.' She replied, I'm sure we were both smiling on the inside.

'I'm sorry about before, my instincts kicked in and… I'm sorry, I promise I won't take your human form until we're married.' I'd give her anything to forgive me.

'It's okay… our lion selves see each other already as mates, so I suppose we can mate this way… I don't understand why you bit me and more why I tried to attack you.' She sounded sad at the end.

'We're like real lions, only smarter, we can work through that and get ourselves more in control. I used my lion side to be out of control because it was the only time I could be free from my past. I'm sorry I didn't try to control myself, I could help you now if I had of. But to answer your question… during mating season male lions can mate up to one-hundred and fifty times a day for a few seconds each time most likely reaching a max time of thirty seconds… females are aggressive in this time period and the male safe-keeps himself by biting their necks so the female is more stunned and wont try and attack the male with her teeth and claws. I'm sorry I bit you, but I didn't leave a mark and I'll try and stop… but only after you try to not bite me. You can't hurt me physically as a vampire but as a lion we're almost equal, I may be a bit stronger but as my mate you can hurt me.' I informed her, it is true that lions mate a lot. With Bella's lion side being in season my male side will want nothing more than to hump her dry… which will take a very long time.

BN (BETA's Note): Everything Edward mentioned about lions is true, males do mate at least 150 times a day (obviously with many females not just one) and the females are aggressive and try to attack them, some will approach the line to be mated with and that's fine, he will get carried away, mating several times with her and she will get aggressive, others that are just minding their own business will be aggressive if out of nowhere there is a dick up their stitch. So the male will then bite the female to ward her off trying to attack him, basically just using his mouth to grab a chunk of scruff around her neck and holding it with his teeth, not actually biting her, he will apply pressure if she tries to attack him, once he is done the female calms down as if nothing happened, although some will run away hiding. If you have any questions you can PM me on my profile or ask the author if she will pass on the message to me. – MCRshortstackedme

A/N thank you all for reading tell your friends about the story and sorry for the wait life gets hecktec


	9. Chapter 9

Sooooooooo sorry guys I promise we will get your new chapter soon please forgive us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its character's but messing with them is fun would you agree. **

**Beta'd and partly written by: MCRshortstackedme!**

* * *

After our… interaction, Bella and I phased back into our 'human' forms to settle in for the night. Knowing that my lion side still very sensitive and protective of Bella I knew that I would not, or rather could not relax enough to let my guard down for the night.

"So…." Bella started but she quickly looked away so that I could not stare into her eyes as she spoke.

"So… what is it, what do you want, is there anything you need love" I asked while pulling her face so that our eyes would meet.

"No its nothing Edward I was just thinking… well I know you said that we would wait till we were married before we were intimate but could you not promise that fully." She said so low that is was almost a whisper.

"Oh… come here love, let's talk about this, what do you mean not promise it fully I thought it was an all or nothing deal love?" I cooed to her. Doing as she was told Bella came over and straddled my hips.

"uh… well I was… what I meant was that I heard there were other ways to be together other than s-sex, but if you don't want to that's fine with me, like I said I was just thinking." She mumbled into my chest.

"Oh honey" I said with pure admiration in my voice, "Of course we can do that I was sort-a thinking the same thing I just didn't know if that would be something you would want to do or not."

"Edward?" Bella said huskily.

"Yes love." I said back

"Um would you like to try it out tonight?" she said shakily. I was shocked by her words but I quickly recovered to answer her.

"Love its late why don't we wait till tomorrow, I mean don't get me wrong I want to Bella I just think its best that you get some sleep." In addition, even with my words I still saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Please Edward I want you know I need you please." My love pleaded to me. I looked into her eyes and I lost all of my never from the love that I saw there and that is where I caved.

"Alright love, let's try." I said in a voice that was a mixture of defeat and excitement. **(I do not know if that is possible but hey, it is Edward, anything goes)**. I gasped as I felt Bella's warm hand on my cool member. She softly grasped me in her hands and tenderly she started to pump my shaft. (**please forgive me I don't know how any of this works or anything so I am working off of what I think might happen I guess sorry please tell me what you think).**  
I let out a gruntal groan of pleasure before saying "Oh Bella please don't stop, It feels so good." As if my words spurred her on, she bent her head down and slowly, tentatively she wrapped her lips around my hard member. After a few minute of the pure torture, I felt my balls tighten and I could only manage to say "Oh… Bella…. I… am …. Going to cum." And surprisingly she did not move her head and I felt myself getting hard again as I watched her drink up every bit of my cold seed. But I ignored my erection that would soon be coming on as I softly laid her on her back.

Before she could object, I lowered my mouth onto her mound and started to lick and flick all that I could touch. "Your beautiful" I said to her as I went back down on her swollen center. When she would moan loader or pull at my hair a certain way I knew she wanted me to stay where I was and I did just that. I short while later her moans and groans became straggled and I almost panicked until I realized she was Cumming and I eagerly lapped up all of her free flowing juices. Soon after us, both laid back, saying nothing, just being content with each other's company. Bella fell asleep and I listened to the sounds of the other couples in the 'house', then I listened into aro's calm thoughts.  
"Edward if you can hear me I would like to speak with you both when Bella wakes up if you doesn't mind." He said earnestly.

"No I don't think we will mind you coming and talking to us tomorrow morning, is it about the Cullen's" I said their name with disgust.

"Yes." Was all he said?

"Alright then let me talk to her first then you may come in okay." I said softly.

"Okay Edward that would be fine, I'll let you be to your thoughts. He said calmly. That is another reason I loved this family, they gave your space and did not expect everything to come to them at every demand.

* * *

**Sorry If I don't leave it right here you won't get two chapters so do you want one really long chapter or a set of chapters together**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters the beautiful, wonderful, and smart SM does. **

**AN/ Hey guys I am writing my paper for my summer project in high school. I have to read this book called the mongols and then write a paper on the info I got from the book. I have to write a thesis for it and its kinda hecktic so if I don't update during the summer its cause of that or cause im going to my grandparents for the summer ill give you a few chapters together. For the rest of the story I believe I will do on my own and if my beta wishes to go back through them with me we will. (don't ask what happened I really cant tell you its not for me to tell so I just wont).**

* * *

Bella and I had slept quite peacefully throughout the night. She started to talk only about an hour after she fell asleep. My favorite part was when she laughed and said my name and that she loves me.

I was now seven in the morning and Aro was getting anxious to talk with us so I reluctantly, gentaly shook Bella awake.

"Honey, Bella its time to get up, I know its early but Aro needs to talk to us its about the cullens." I said.

"Oh, what… alright im up, what is it that is going on that I need to be up so early for?" She asked grogoly.

"Love we need to talk about what we were going to do with the culles, we need to have anaswer for aro when he comes in." I said softly.

"Alright then, so… since im up what do you want to do with the cullens?" She asked frankly.

"id rather see them all dead, so they cant hurt you or any one else like they did to me." I told her truthfuly. But then I added in my mind _Unless you have something else in mind, like oh I don't know, endless torture._

"Well I was thinking of something but it has to work perfectly in order for it to actually work." My love said quietly.

"Well go on love, I want to hear what you have to say this affects you just as much as it affects the rest of us." I urged.

"Well, I was thinking, instead of killing them, why don't we sepearte them, they aren't truly mates or at least that's what ive heard. But instead of just scattering them over the globa aimlessly, lets set them where their mates are and then they will never bother us again. We have to make sure they are never allowed to reform the Cullen clan but that shouldn't be hard right?" I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have my bueatiful wife and mate. She had a brilliant mind and a goregious body to match.

"That is an exceellet idea love, but how will we know where their true mates are?" I asked seeing that as the only flaw in her wonderful plan.

"Well as for that I was thinking that we could use Aros newest guard member Sophia, she has the power to tell if your true mate is the one your with, separate mates and even tell where your true mate is at that very moment. " my love said to me proud as a peacock. I couldn't help but laugh at her ability to know things about the ancient family that even I didn't after all of theses years.

"Alright love that idea is perfect so lets call aro in here and you can tell us you r plan to separate the Cullen clan. " I said into her ear making her shiver. And as if on cue Aro knocked on the door and I got up to let him in. As I opened the door his gracecious smile covered his face as he took us in as I sat back down on the bed.

"Ah Edward, Bella its good to see you, I brought you some apple slices Bella I bet you are hungry." Aro said with concern for bellas well being.

"Thank you aro," We said in unison and Bella gentaly took the apples form his hand and she started to munch on them quietly.

"You both are very welcome, now lets get down to business, what do you guys want to do with the cullens?" He asked the million dollar question.

"Well we came to the conclusion, that we will keep the cullens alive but Bella has a plan to ensure that they stay away from us and each other for the rest of eternity." I said in place of Bella who at the moment was finishing her last apple slice.

"Alright, Bella what is your plan?" He said almost to excited.

"Well here is how the plan is going to work 'You guys have to get the cullens to come here, then when they get here Edward will get the answeres he needs, then you use Sophia to figure out where their true mates are, all the while they are locked down by Alec so they can harm Edward. Then we force them to swear that they cant get in contact with each other ever again, and that they can never be called the Cullen clan again , all punishable by death for violating the agreement." She said and when she was done she seemed exsuatied.

"That's brilliant, and we have a way for the cullens to get here without becoming suspectful of what our real intentions are, and we can have you both in there without you guys actually being seen by them." Aro said with excitement.

"Okay aro lets leave you to your planning well find out what you plan for us in a while alright" I said in an almost joking tone.

"Oh yes ill let you to love brids be, have fun." He said as he was leaveing making Bella blush 10 shades of red.

"Thanks aro." I called after him.

When I felt sure enough that he was far enough away I jumped Bella, but she stoped me. I looked up confused as to why she had stoped me but she put her hand over m mouth to stop me.\

"I have something to tell you Edward. "

* * *

**I know kill me I left it cliffy for the next chapter. Oh speaking of which the next one will be the plan in action. RR I love them I got two new ones today and they were awesome. Thanks to every one who reads and especcialy to those who review. Tell me if you like bellas plan k.**


End file.
